How to save a life
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Becca and Melissa are raising Becca s 15 year old sister together...Becca s sister has a secret which includes Blake Jenner.
1. Chapter 1

Becca and Melissa sat in their Trailer with Becca´s 15 year old sister Samara. The two adopted Samara two months ago cause Beccas parents left her alone. Becca raised Samara most of the time they were younger anyway so she had no problem with taking care of her. Samara even calls her Mom. And now she started to call Melissa Mama two days ago. Which made Melissa really happy.

"Mom?Mama?" Samara asked and looked up from the book she was reading. Melissa and Becca were looking at her.

"Yes sweetheart?" Becca asked.

"I have to tell you something!" She said.

"Okay!" Melissa was getting worried.

"I am pregnant with Blakes child!" She blurted out.

"You what?" Becca asked shocked.

"I will kill Blake!" Melissa was really angry.

"No Mama don´t!" Samara whimpered and started to cry. Melissa calmed down a little and hugged her.

"How could you do that! You are so stupid!" Becca yelled. Samara was pretty shocked about Beccas reaction. She held onto Melissa.

"I am sorry Mom!" She cried harder.

"Don´t you dare calling me that!" Becca slapped Samara in the face. Becca then realized what she had done.

"Samara I am sorry!" She told her. But Samara just held her cheek and stood up. She ran out.

"BECCA WHAT THE HELL!" Melissa was angry.

"I am sorry Melissa!" She was crying now.

"Go find her!" Melissa tried to calm down again.

"Okay!" Becca ran out.

"Baby girl?!"she yelled and looked around. Dianna walked over.

"Becca what is wrong?" she asked.

"I slapped Samara!" Becca cried out. Dianna hugged her.

"Why BecBec?" She wanted to know.

"She is pregnant with Blakes Child!" Becca told her. Dianna was clearly shocked.

"No way!"

"Di she won't lie to me."

"Of course not. Blake knows she is 15! Why the hell did he slept with her?!" Dianna asked.

"Cause he is an asshole! I will kill him!" Becca huffed.

"I will help you!"

At the same time in Blakes trailer….

" You are really pregnant?" Blake asked Samara.

"No I am joking?!" She cried out.

"Sorry. I am just shocked." He told her.

"Yeah me too!" The blonde girl whimpered.

"Samara it will be fine! Even if we are not dating, I am here for my kid!" Blake smiled.

"B-but you told me you love me! I thought we were dating!" Samara looked down.

"Samara I don´t do relationships!" He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and ran out. She ran in front of Leas car.

"SAMARA!" Becca yelled in panic and raced over to her daughter who laid on the ground bleeding. Lea called an ambulance.

"I am sorry!" Lea told Becca. Becca nodded and held Samaras hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Samara woke up in her hospital room after surgery. She had a broken leg and some broken rips. But thankfully the baby was okay. Melissa sat next to Samaras bed while Becca was looking for a doctor.

"Baby girl you okay?" Melissa asked and stroke Samaras right hand.

"Y-yeah!"She said sadly.

"It is cause of Blake?!" Melissa took a guess and Samara just nodded.

" Samara?" Amber asked as she walked in.

"Hey auntie Amber!" Samara smiled a little.

"I am glad you are awake." Amber smiled back and gave Samara a little stuff Monkey.

"Thanks!" Samara cuddled the monkey close to her chest.

"You are more then welcome girl!" Amber gave Samara some flowers.

"Before I forget… those are from Chord!" Amber said with a smirk cause she knew that Chord have a thing for the teen.

"Tell him I love them and thanks, please?" the young girl said.

"Sure thing!" Amber answered.

Becca walked in and kissed Samaras nose.

"I am sorry baby girl!" Becca told her daughter.

"It is okay. I forgive you!" Samara answered.

"The doctor said you can go home tomorrow! But you have to rest!" Becca said sternly. Samara nodded.

"Yes okay!" Samara stroke over her stomach gently.

"The baby is okay!" Melissa told her.

"That is good! I already have names. If it is a girl her name will be Amy and if I have a boy his name will be Mario!" Samara explained.

"Beautiful names!" Becca said.

"Aww. So cute!" Melissa smiled at her daughter.

"Would you like to be his godparents , mom and mommy?" Samara asked.

"Yes of course!" Melissa answered excited and Becca nodded her head.

"I would love that Baby girl!" Becca kissed Samaras nose.

"Okay then!" Samara smiled happily. Melissa was still a little disappointed that Becca had hit Samara.


End file.
